espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Grey Storm (OLD)
DISCLAIMER: Most of this needs rewriting and generally tidying up/refining, but given that the main part of Grey Storm is pretty much inactive that probably won't happen for a while if ever. Grey Storm is an international private military company, with recorded activity as early as 1904. They have been known to provide military support governments, indirect and deniable military involvement, peacekeeping forces, as well as other services, ranging from disaster relief to private security operations. History Early 19th century Very little information exists about Grey Storm activities at the beginning of the 19th century, and even less information can be considered as being truthful, but mentions of troops for hire under the name "Grey Storm" involved in the Russo-Japanese war have been found in declassified Russian documents released after the fall of the soviet union. Russian Civil War Very little information exists about Grey Storm activities at the beginning of the 19th century, and even less information can be considered as being truthful, but mentions of troops for hire under the name "Grey Storm" involved in the Russo-Japanese war have been found in declassified russian documents released after the fall of the soviet union. Pre-1939 During the early 1930s, Grey Storm resurfaced briefly in multiple locations, providing small-time mercenary and security work around europe, africa, and north america, suggesting either quite a wide network of operatives, or multiple groups operating individually. After a few years of sporadic activity, Grey Storm once again faded back into inactivity around 1934. World War II Grey Storm are known to have fought for the Allies in the second world war, whilst never being officially hired by any nation. Their activities mainly consisted of guerilla warfare against the Axis powers across all theatres of war, but as the war progressed, they stepped up their involvement. In 1942, Grey Storm troops assisting the British 8th Armored division almost single-handedly ambushed and captured almost an entire Italian armored division, which they rapidly repainted, refitted, and pressed back into service, alongside other captured Axis vehicles. After the Allied victory in North Africa, Grey Storm's troops disbanded their impromptu armored division and once again returned to fighting as guerillas, with their involvement in europe and Africa drawing to a close in 1943, and their fighting against the japanese ending in 1945. It is rumored that in 1946, several hidden Nazi outposts in the arctic circle, and were located and destroyed by a Grey Storm task force. A lot of the technology contained within them was supposedly sold to the USA and the Soviet Union in exchange for surplus military equipment. Few traces of anything that could be considered possible Nazi bases have ever been found in the arctic circle, but it is speculated that any obvious remains would likely be buried deep under snow and ice by now. Neither the USA or the USSR have ever issued an official statement on this matter. Post-World War II In the late 1950s, Grey Storm operations commenced in South America, primarily working out of an abandoned mining complex in Brazil. They were frequently seen assisting Brazillian police and military forces throughout the 1960s and 1970s, with a slowly increasing presence in other south american countries over the years. No governments have officially admitted working with them, but their spread seems to be non-hostile. With the exception of some mercenary work in africa during the late 1970s, Grey Storm's ground forces have not engaged in any activity outside South America after 1979. However, the Grey Storm Air Force (GSAF) operate independently from the main military force, and have participated in most major conflicts from 1950. 2012 Global Espionage War At least one of Grey Storm's 'mobile suits' have been spotted briefly during the fighting in Japan, marking the first involvement of ground forces in any conflict since 1979. The units were withdrawn early in the conflict for no known reason. Following J-12's invasion of Brazil, Grey Storm activity has stepped up in the area, and are currently fighting to defend their territory. Command structure Ground Forces Work in progress, Alekos is offline and i forgot to ask him about this before he left. Air Force Grey Storm Air Force (GSAF) Units Vehicles Grey Storm is known to operate a large number of tanks and armored vehicles, but as they have not participated in any major conflict since the second world war, it is not clearly known what they currently use, and how many of them they posess. Reports indicate that they commonly use ex-soviet vehicles, but have also been seen using American and other nations' vehicles over the years of operations in South America. Aicraft Grey Storm's ground forces operate independently from the GSAF, although they utilize a small number of their own aircraft, mostly for transport purposes. Infantry The troops deployed by Grey Storm are usually lightly equipped and heavily armed, preferring to strike fast and move on rather than dig in and engage in lengthy combat. Their uniforms and weapons vary in style but are usually plain grey with black combat gear. Although organized and highly trained, their equipment gives them a ragtag appearance and are usually under-estimated by opposing forces. "Mobile Suits" Although not commonly seen by the public, reports indicate that Grey Storm utilize a number of giant, armored 'Mobile Suits', capable of carrying a variety of weapons, such as guns comparable to a battleship's main cannons mounted on their arms, rockets, and high-caliber machine guns. Little is known about the suits apart from that they are each piloted by a single crew member. Only two or three units have ever been disabled in combat, and they are clearly not invulnerable, but are capable of surviving large amounts of punishment before being taken out. Mobile suit groups are usually accompanied by support trucks, carrying ammunition and supplies to keep the suits in the fight. Category:Factions Category:Grey Storm Category:V4 Factions Category:Inactive Factions